Distracting Harry Potter
by faithwood
Summary: Kingsley tries to help Potter. And he succeeds. Sort of. Humour. HPDM. SLASH. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title:** Distracting Harry Potter

**Author:** Faith Wood  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 900  
**Status:** Complete  
**Summary:** Kingsley tries to help Potter. And he succeeds. Sort of.  
**Warning:** Silliness.

**

* * *

**

Distracting Harry Potter

* * *

Kingsley sighed when he entered Potter's office.

Potter was looking unwell again. He was in his squishy chair, behind his large oak desk with his head thrown back, apparently asleep. Kingsley said it once and he would say it again — that man needed to unwind. But that was why Kingsley was here. He was determined to distract Potter from his numerous duties.

"Potter," Kingsley said quietly.

Potter's head snapped forward and he opened his eyes to look at Kingsley blearily. "Minister," he choked out and sat up straighter.

"How are you doing?" Kingsley asked kindly, moving to sit on a chair opposite to Potter's desk. Potter was looking at him as though Kingsley had just risen from the dead.

"I'm — I'm fine." Potter didn't look fine though. He sat in his chair rigidly and stared at Kingsley with wide eyes. Why, he looked as though he might faint any moment.

Kingsley's worry intensified. "Honestly, Potter. How long have you been here? Don't you think that all the extra hours are unnecessary? You should be home in your bed right now."

Potter looked pained. "I know," he said demurely.

"Well," Kingsley smiled, "that's why you have me. Here — I brought you some ale." Kingsley placed two bottles on the table, pushing one towards Potter. "Muggle ale," he added.

Potter gasped and choked suddenly.

Kingsley frowned. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" Potter said quickly. "I just really love that brand!" Potter grabbed the bottle and hugged it close. "Love it!"

Kingsley smiled a bit nervously. Really, Potter was in worse state than Kingsley imagined. The man was going insane.

With a wave of Kingsley's wand, the bottles were uncorked. "To your health, Potter," Kingsley said earnestly, rising his bottle.

Potter grinned and took a swallow. And then another one. And then yet another one.

"Take it easy there, Potter," Kingsley warned. Apparently Potter really did love ale.

"I'm just in a bit of a rush."

"Oh? Well, I would hate to keep you. I just wanted to help you unwind a bit."

Potter laughed a bit hysterically. "That's all right. That was very _very_ kind of you. _Ah!_ I'm touched."

Kingsley watched Potter in bewilderment. Potter looked like he would positively cry about it.

"There, there, Potter. It's hardly a problem." Kingsley shifted in his chair and took a swig from his bottle. This was getting a bit uncomfortable.

Potter gripped the bottle so hard Kingsley was worried that it would break. "Are you sure you're all right, Potter?"

"Yes! _Oh, yes!_" Potter replied somewhat shakily.

Kingsley nodded, unconvinced. "How are things at home? Your husband is treating you all right?"

"Oh, he's ... a bit of a bas — _ah_ — he's wonderful. Amazing, actually."

Kingsley pursed his lips. "Hmm." He did notice Potter's near slip. Potter almost called his husband a bastard. "I only ask because you spend so much time here. Perhaps, he minds ...? But it's none of my business," Kingsley added quickly.

"Oh, no. I spend time here because I have to. Draco is very understanding about that. He's very supportive when it comes to my job." Potter grinned. "And he loves my uniform."

Well, that was too much information. Potter must have realized that because he blushed and looked away.

Potter cleared his throat. "I have to finish ... this ..." Potter grabbed a paper from his desk and waved it around. "I am so sorry but ..."

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily," Kingsley chuckled.

Potter gave him a blank look. "I really have to finish this. Just ten minutes." Potter looked almost pleading.

Kingsley sighed and stood up. "Oh, Potter, you are incorrigible. Very well then. I'll wait for you at the exit." Before he turned to leave, Kingsley wagged his finger. "But if you don't come in ten minutes — I'll come back and get you."

Potter stared at him with wide eyes as though Kingsley's threat was something that should be taken seriously. "Okay," he said at last.

Kingsley walked out of the office, still feeling unsatisfied.

Something was very wrong with Potter. Perhaps, at least, the ale would help.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

The second Kingsley closed the door, there was a slurp and a pop, followed by much laughter.

Harry pushed his chair backwards and glared at the blond head between his thighs. "You bastard! You should have stopped!"

Draco grinned, his grey eyes twinkling wickedly.

It was a bit hard for Harry to stay mad at him, because Draco's lips were red and his cheeks were flushed. And Harry really just wanted those lips back where they were.

"No point in getting all prissy now, Harry. You heard your boss." Draco's expression turned serious. "If you don't come in ten minutes — he'll come back and get you."

Harry glared, out of principle if nothing else. "I don't know why you keep insisting we do it in my office."

"It's the squishy chair. It turns me on." Draco nodded vigorously. "Now give me some of that _Muggle_ ale."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Draco looked at him expectantly, cocking his head. Harry sighed and gave Draco the bottle. Draco took a gulp but did not swallow. Instead, he gave Harry a wicked smile and swallowed something else.

Harry cried out, forgetting were he was, and grabbed Draco's hair, bucking into that gorgeous _evil_ mouth.

All in all, it took him much less than ten minutes.

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *


End file.
